Things That Come Together
by Gibbsredhoodie
Summary: Sequel to 'Things That Go Bump in the Night'. Gibbs and Abby's first Valentine's Day together. Gibbs/Abby pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Things That Come Together

Rated: M

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Disclaimer: Gibbs still isn't mine, and neither is the rest of it. This is just for fun.

A/N: This is a Valentine's Day fic and a sequel to 'Things That Go Bump in the Night'. It'll be the second in a series of stories based around the titles of 'Things That...'. You can read this without reading 'Things That Go Bump in the Night', but some of it may not make much sense.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Abby smiled as she walked from the elevator and into her lab. In the past she'd never really given in to the notion of Valentine's Day much, mostly because she'd never been able to share it with the one person she'd wanted to. It had merely been a day that had added to her anguish and served as a reminder of what she couldn't have. This year it was different, everything had changed.

Taking the several steps to cross the distance between the door and the desk in the centre of her lab, she bit her bottom lip when she saw what sat next to her keyboard. Arranged in a crystal vase was a bunch of black roses with two red roses placed perfectly in the middle. Black roses were her favourite, he'd sent them because he knew that, but the pair of red roses they framed meant so much more to her. It was about him, about them. In all their simplicity the roses signified love, trust, passion and loyalty. And with Gibbs she had all that.

They had been together just over a month since their heated exchange under his desk in the bullpen, which later culminated in one of the most erotic experiences of Abby's life. Thinking about it now still sent a shiver through her and made her more excited at the thought of what the day, and night, might hold for them.

She'd woken up in his bed this morning, a gentle kiss to her forehead rousing her from sleep as he whispered that he had to go to a crime scene. When her alarm had gone off a short time later she'd rolled over onto his side of the bed, entwining her naked body in the sheets where he had slept. Even though they had gone cold it was the closest thing she had to touching him. Tangling in the softness she'd tried to infuse the scent of him into every pore of her skin, inhaling him with every breath she took.

The new flush of their relationship was still extremely passionate and apart from Ducky no-one else knew that she and Gibbs were now a couple. They had decided to keep it that way to start with so they could enjoy these early stages without gossip and interference. More than once both Tony and Fornell had turned up at Gibbs' place to find the front door locked and Abby there. There had of course been questions from both men since it wasn't normal for Gibbs to lock his door, but he had explained and lied his way out of it, keeping their secret safe. But Abby was starting to tire of having to hide her feelings for him, she'd kept them to herself for so long as it was and she was ready for everyone to know.

Gibbs seemed to be doing a better job of hiding things than she was and Abby knew it wouldn't be long before she slipped up. It had been a while since she'd been this happy and her workmates were no doubt beginning to become aware of the subtle changes in her. The way she'd always acted around Gibbs and how he treated her as his favourite had at least made their small displays of affection seem like nothing out of the ordinary, but it was only a matter of time.

Every day she discovered something new about Gibbs. Sometimes when they were in his basement or even in the middle of the night as he slept, she would just watch him. He seemed at peace knowing that she was there with him and that she intended to stay with him permanently. When it was just the two of them he was able to let his guard down, his need to protect himself gone. He'd always been more open with her than the rest of the team, but now he held nothing back from her. There was nothing for either of them to hide and Abby knew when they did reach the first hurdle in their relationship they would face it together.

Leaning forward she delicately lifted the red roses from among the black ones and inhaled their fragrance. Their two green stems were perfectly interwoven, the deep red petals like silk to her touch. She pulled the small envelope out from under the vase and slid the card out, a bout of giddiness overcoming her when she read the elegantly scrolled three words. When they were alone Gibbs made a point to make sure she knew he loved her but it still took some getting used to actually hearing the words or seeing them written down. He hadn't signed his name on the card but there was no need, and it was safer this way.

"What ya got there?"

The sound of Tony's voice behind her made her jump and Abby turned to face him, clutching the card to her chest. "Haven't you heard of knocking Tony?"

One of his eyebrows rose at the tone of her voice and his gaze narrowed in on her. "Never needed to knock before."

"Well maybe you should start."

"Who are the flowers from?" Tony asked, trying to peer over her shoulder. "Got a secret admirer Abbs?"

"Maybe he's secret, maybe he's not," she taunted him and tried to slip the card into her pocket unnoticed. She knew Tony was probably the last person she should tease because once he got a sniff of something he wasn't meant to know about he'd never give up.

"What's the card say?" he persisted.

"Tony! A girl doesn't kiss and tell."

"So there's been kissing?" He grinned at her, his eyes lighting up before he continued. "If you give me the card you won't need to tell me anything."

Abby tilted her head forward and did her best to look at him sternly. "Not happening."

He sighed and held up an evidence bag with a knife in it. "Gibbs wants prints and DNA."

"Where is Gibbs?" she asked, trying to remain expressionless.

Tony didn't seem to think the question was unusual, his attention still focused on the roses sitting on her desk. "Gone for coffee, your Caf-Pow! won't be too far away if that's what you're asking."

"It is," she lied.

Tony opened his mouth to speak again and Abby knew he was going to interrogate her further so she grabbed his arm and led him to the door. "I'm really busy Tony, I'll talk to you later," she said taking the evidence bag from him and shoving him towards the elevator.

Abby waited until he was safely hidden behind the doors and out of sight before she allowed herself to sigh with relief. Her fingers instinctively sought out the card in her pocket again, a slight flutter of nerves stirring in her stomach as she wondered how Gibbs would react to the present she'd left in his drawer.

* * *

><p>Walking up to his desk with a cup of coffee and Abby's Caf-Pow! in hand Gibbs placed the drinks down so he could open his drawer and put his badge and gun away. Pulling on the drawer handle he stopped when it opened to reveal a square red box with a black ribbon around it. He smiled, his thoughts immediately going to Abby. He was surprised she'd left it here for him, where the others would be able to see him taking it out.<p>

Looking around he saw both McGee and DiNozzo were concentrating on their computer screens and Ziva was talking on the phone. He lifted the gift out, the smell of Abby's perfume wafting up into his nostrils as he untied the ribbon around the box. She knew the delicate scent drove him crazy. He was always burying his face into her hair or nuzzling into her neck and smelling her essence.

Sliding the lid off the box he smirked when he saw the brown leather wallet inside. Taking it out from amongst the black tissue paper that surrounded it, he let his fingers glide across the front. Carefully engraved in the bottom corner were the words 'Love You Always. Abby'.

Gibbs knew the wallet itself and finding it in his drawer was meant to serve as a reminder of what had finally brought them together. But the realization that she'd taken the time to have it engraved, and that she'd had her feelings for him clearly etched into something that he would see every day left him completely mesmerized. This morning he hadn't thought it was possible to love her more. He was wrong.

His life had once revolved around having to hide his feelings from her but now everything he did was because of Abby. Going home to her every night and waking up next to her every morning gave him a sense of belonging that he hadn't known in years.

The physical aspect of their relationship had only gotten more intense since their first time at Abby's apartment. When it came to sex they were both insatiable and Gibbs sometimes wondered how he was able to keep up with her. Even in the short time they'd been together their bodies had become perfectly in tune, each time they made love it was different but they always fell asleep exhausted and satisfied.

Her love and acceptance of him was unconditional and she never asked for more than he could give, but every day he gave a bit more. Little by little he was letting go of the past, not forgetting but moving on. Abby understood the life he'd had before her was what made Gibbs the man he was and she loved him regardless of any mistakes he thought he'd made.

Sensing he was being watched Gibbs looked up to find three sets of eyes on him and Tony approaching his desk. "Everything okay boss?"

Gibbs put the top back on the box to hide the wallet and dropped it into the pocket of his jacket. "Don't you have leads to follow up?" he snapped, making his way to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Abby didn't flinch when she felt Gibbs come up behind her, his body surrounding her but barely touching. With a quick kiss to the back of her head he put the Caf-Pow!, complete with 'I love you' heart attached to the straw, down in front of her. He placed his hands flat on the desk, his arms either side of her preventing her from moving.<p>

"I wonder which one of my secret admirers that could be," she grinned holding onto the plush heart and keeping her back to him.

"Do I need to get my gun?" Gibbs growled, moving to stand beside her.

Abby smiled, getting her first look at him for the day. Those crystal blue eyes never failed to spark a rush of love and desire through her entire body, his nearness still enough to trigger a bout of fluttering in her stomach. "Well I did have Tony here earlier breathing down my neck."

"You and me both." He took a long swig of coffee and Abby could smell the strong aroma as it wafted around her. Every time she smelt coffee, no matter where she was, she thought of him.

"Yeah...about that..." She looked at him nervously.

Gibbs put his coffee down, his eyes searching for her attention when she tried to avoid his gaze. "You want to tell them?"

"Are you okay with that?" she asked quietly.

"If it's what you want."

Finally she looked at him. "What do you want?"

"You. That's all."

"Gibbs..." she whispered smoothing her fingers down over his cheek affectionately, her thumb brushing over his chin.

Not for the first time, she was annoyed there were cameras in her lab. It was another reason she wanted their relationship out in the open. Abby knew Gibbs wasn't one to show a lot of affection in public but if she wanted to kiss him or touch him then she felt she should be allowed to without worrying about whether they were being watched or not.

"So, that present you left me..." Gibbs mentioned, placing his hand on the small of Abby's back and guiding her towards the office that adjoined onto the lab.

Abby bounced happily on her feet as she walked beside him. "Do you like it?"

"Sure puts those flowers to shame." He took the small box out of his pocket and placed it on her desk to remove the wallet. "I promise not to throw this one."

"My flowers are beautiful," she retorted, slapping him lightly on the arm. "And those three words on the card, they mean more to me than anything."

The lights were more subdued here than in the other part of her lab and Abby considered sealing the door so she could make up for having to snuggle into the sheets earlier that morning. She watched Gibbs as he placed the wallet in the breast pocket of his jacket, lightly patting his hand on it.

"I've got something else for you but you have to wait until tonight," he said, the corner of his lips curving into a grin.

Abby's face lit up at his suggestion. She reached out and took his hand, walking backwards and leading him out of the view of the cameras that watched her every move. "What if I can't wait?" she whispered, pushing him up against the wall and placing her hands next to his shoulders. Abby imitated the action of kissing him, her lips so close to his but never touching. She was surprised he'd let it get this far since they'd agreed they would try and refrain from showing any affection other than what the rest of the team was used to seeing.

Gibbs' grin grew wider, his confident response of, "it'll be worth it," making her want to throw him to the floor and crawl seductively up his torso and show him just how much she couldn't wait. His hands rested on her hips, the gentle pressure urging her closer, her legs standing in between his as he supported himself against the wall.

Abby decided it was time to beat him at his own game; if he was going to get her so worked up that she could barely think then she was going to make sure he was counting down the minutes until they went home.

"About tonight, I was thinking." She grinned shyly at him leaning her forehead against his. "Being a scientist...there's something I'd like to run a test on."

"What kind of test?" Gibbs tried to move his head back to look into her eyes.

"The kind that involves a certain blue eyed special agent, some handcuffs and a strip search."

Abby was sure she heard his breath catch and then quicken. Ever since he'd frisked her against the wall in her apartment she'd wanted to seek her revenge for the way he had tormented her. It had been an amazing feeling, his hands all over her and the sensation of his aroused body intimately rubbing against her. She longed to do the same to him and tease him until he was begging for her. She wanted him consumed with his need for her and for him to forget about everything except her touch. Gibbs' hands pulled her tighter against him, her hips fitting snugly into the curve of his.

Abby kissed him seductively on the lips. "I want you cuffed to our bed Jethro."

Both of them heard the gasps from the doorway at the same time, turning to find Tony with his mouth hanging open and Ziva, whose expression was much harder to read.

Abby took a step back from Gibbs, her hands on her hips. "How long have you been there?"

Tony smiled wider than Abby had ever seen; he'd known about her and Gibbs for less than a minute and already she was regretting it. "Handcuffs...strip search...bed. Something tells me a lot more than kissing has been going on here Abby."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled.

"Sorry boss."

"Well I guess we don't have to try and figure out how to tell them. What happened to knocking Tony?" Abby glared at him. It was a relief that she and Gibbs wouldn't have to over-think how to tell them but it hadn't been how she wanted them to find out. Seeing her corner and attempting to seduce their boss was probably not high on the list of things they wanted to see again anytime soon.

"Can I tell McGee?" Tony redirected her question, his face lighting up even more.

"No," Abby interjected "I'll tell him."

"How long have you been..." Ziva trailed off and Abby didn't know whether she was searching for the right saying of if she was literally lost for words.

"We've been together a few weeks," Abby finished for her. She reached out to hold Gibbs' hand, entwining their fingers. Abby understood that he might feel uncomfortable talking to his agents about them being together so she wanted to take that awkwardness away for him. She knew it was nothing to do with his feelings for her, he just didn't like being as open and vulnerable with everyone as he was with her.

The four of them were quiet for a few moments before DiNozzo broke the silence. "Well...if you need to borrow some handcuffs Abby I can help you out."

"I've got work to do." Gibbs instantly pushed himself away from the wall, kissed Abby quickly on the cheek and then disappeared out the door.

Ziva shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Nice Tony...we're all going to pay for that."

DiNozzo's head spun around from watching the retreating form of Gibbs to look at Ziva. "Gotta go," he blurted out and strode towards the elevator. Rushing back in seconds later he grabbed hold of Ziva's arm and dragged her with him. "I'm not going up there alone."

Abby watched as they hurried into the elevator, Tony's yell of "Happy for ya Abbs," the last thing she heard before they vanished behind the metal doors.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts...here's chapter 2...hold on tight!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

After getting as much work done as her wandering mind would allow Abby had headed home to Gibbs' house to get ready for their dinner reservation later that evening. Not long after she'd arrived he'd called while she was getting undressed, to tell her he'd be late and they'd have to cancel dinner. Even though it would've been their first real date, out in public and with no restraints of having to keep their secret, Abby wasn't disappointed that they would be staying in.

She'd teased Gibbs on the phone, telling him she was naked and soon to be in the shower and if he hurried he could join her. The muffled groan he'd tried to cover with a fake cough when she offered to wash his chest was evidence enough that the rest of the team was probably listening closely to the conversation. Starting the water running in the shower, Abby had taunted him, telling him she would put the phone on speaker if he wanted to listen and imagine exactly what he was missing out on. Gibbs' silence told her that the little experiment she had planned for tonight may not last long after all. He'd ended the call with a rushed goodbye, leaving her to shower alone and her hormones still raging.

After taking a shower Abby had dressed in a pair of her sweatpants and one of Gibbs' well worn hoodies. Turning on the tv she'd sat down to watch a movie and wait for Gibbs to get home with some food. She wasn't entirely sure that she'd be able to hold out long enough to eat; all she'd been able to think about all day was mapping out every inch of him with her hands and mouth. He'd be lucky if he made it in the front door before she threw herself at him, never mind getting to the food.

Just as the movie was finishing a couple of hours later she heard Gibbs' car door close outside. Abby got to her feet to unlock the door; he'd made her promise to lock it if he wasn't there. Opening it she greeted him with a hug and Gibbs returned the embrace, sighing when she relaxed against him. Keeping her in his arms he walked them both over to the coffee table and put the bag of food down. With his hands now free, he held her tighter and nuzzled his face into her hair.

"Sorry about dinner," he said kissing her forehead.

"I think I'd rather stay home anyway...I have plans for you." Holding his face between her hands Abby tenderly swept her lips across his. "I've been waiting all day to do this."

Gibbs returned the kiss with fervour, running his thumb over her swollen bottom lip when they finally broke apart. "I take it from the way McGee was looking at me this afternoon you talked to him?"

Telling McGee about their relationship had been easier than she thought it would be. The combination of her strong feelings for Gibbs, and Tim's willingness to see both of them happy had not changed the status of their friendship, and for that Abby was grateful. She cared a lot for McGee and hoped he would one day be as happy as she was. She had never really seen them having a future together, at least not as more than friends. He was an important part of her life, but she was always meant to be with Gibbs.

"Yes...but I don't want to talk about Tim." She leaned forward and kissed him again, this time lengthening the embrace and running her hands down over his back to pull him closer.

"Just want to know you're okay Abbs," he told her. "That we're okay."

Abby licked her lips as she drew back to look at Gibbs. She didn't think he would ever feel threatened by McGee but she knew it was just his way of making sure that their relationship would be alright now that people were starting to find out. He was aware of her history with McGee and small part of her enjoyed that Gibbs was so possessive of her.

"We're better than okay." She smoothed her hand down the front of his jacket as she continued, "...and I'll show you that if you'll let me conduct that test I mentioned earlier."

"You gonna tell me what this so-called test is?"

"I want to see just how long your interrogation and torture training can make you hold out...see if I can make you beg for mercy." She heard Gibbs swallow and she curved her hands around his back and under his jacket. "Of course to do this, I'll need to conduct a thorough study."

"Not sure that's ground breaking research Abby...but never could say no to you."

"Did you bring them home with you?" she whispered.

Reaching into his pocket she rubbed her hand against him before taking a hold of the circular metal object she'd need to help conduct her experiment. Putting them into her own pocket Abby grabbed onto the lapel of his jacket and started to drag him towards the stairs that led up to his bedroom. Gibbs stopped her before she reached the first step, wrapping his arms around her from behind and restricting the movement of her arms.

"I've got something to show you first," he chuckled, carrying her along in front of him as he walked in the opposite direction to where she wanted to go.

Abby tried to struggle out of his grasp and turn in his arms but he continued to walk them towards the basement and down the stairs. "Thought I made it pretty obvious what I wanted you to show me."

Gibbs kissed her on the neck as he manoeuvred them down into the basement a step at a time. Letting go of her once they reached the floor he walked over to the far corner and started to move a stack of boxes that had been placed in front of something covered with a dusty white sheet. Abby waited at the bottom of the stairs, intrigued by what he wanted to show her but even more frustrated that he was making her wait for something she'd already waited all day for. Him.

Gibbs threw the sheet back and Abby approached him when he held out his hand to her. "This is the other part of your present," he said, pulling her back into his arms.

Abby's eyes searched his before she turned to look at the beautifully crafted table in front of her. Her fingers ran over the delicate engravings he'd imprinted into the edges. On both sides of each corner there was a small skull and crossbones, while carved along the rest of the edging was a series of entwined roses, just like the red ones he'd given her earlier in the day. She couldn't help but smile at the notion that he'd made her a table after what they'd done on hers. Just like Abby, Gibbs was thankful for the things that had finally brought them together.

She'd never seen her kitchen table the same since that night but it's presence in her apartment served as a reminder of how blessed she felt that he was finally in her life like she wanted him to be. Abby also knew that by making the table with his own hands Gibbs was acknowledging how special it had been for him too.

"It's almost finished," he said, placing his hands on her hips and resting his chin on her shoulder to look at the table. "Thought I should make you a new one since we almost broke the other one."

Abby twisted in his arms to face him. "This must have taken you ages, Gibbs."

"Worked on it whenever I wasn't with you, or busy with a case...should've had it finished but you've been keeping me pretty occupied," he winked.

Abby smiled at him and reached behind her to try and shift the table, checking how sturdy it was. "Wanna break it in?" she smirked.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and smiled. "Don't want you to get splinters," he joked, cupping her butt in his hands.

"Thank you. I love it."

The kiss that followed reignited their passion from moments ago and Abby pushed him towards the stairs. Her hands linked up behind his neck, Gibbs' remaining on her backside as the movement of their legs became as hurried as the dancing of their lips. Gibbs managed to walk backwards up the first two steps but when his heel caught the next one he stumbled back, his hand breaking their fall when Abby fell on top of him. He grunted at the impact, the hard wooden surface digging into his back even more when Abby pressed down on him. She let her legs fall to either side of Gibbs', never once giving up her hold on his lips.

Sitting up Gibbs shifted her weight so she was seated in his lap. "Abby...wait..." He gasped, in-between her kisses.

Ignoring him, Abby pushed his jacket off his shoulders and they both struggled to get his arms out. Finally ending the kiss, she struggled for air, wrestling to get his hands free from the stubborn piece of clothing.

"Abby...if you're going to use those handcuffs...you're not cuffing me to the railing."

Agreeing that it would be uncomfortable for him if they continued there, Abby stood up unsteadily. Using the handrail and the wall for leverage she hovered over him, bending over to nibble along his jaw. "We better move now then, while we still can."

Not waiting for Gibbs to respond Abby stood up and sauntered passed him. She heard him take the steps two at a time before he caught up to her, clasping her hand within his they headed for the bedroom.

After covering the short distance to his bedroom Abby stalked Gibbs until the back of his knees hit the bed. She grinned wickedly at him, kissing him full on the mouth and then pushing him backwards, their lips breaking apart as he collapsed onto the bed with a smile. He reached out and held onto her hips as she climbed over him, Gibbs pulling her down on top of him. Resuming the kiss Gibbs stretched his neck and back up to claim her lips, a groan rising in his throat when Abby started to pull his shirt out from his pants.

"Waited long enough..." she mumbled, trying to kiss him at the same time and undo the buttons on his shirt.

Discarding his shirt she pushed him back down on the bed. With her hands pressed firmly against his shoulders she leaned down to lick her way up the side of his neck and take the bottom of his ear in her mouth. She sucked on the fleshy tip, feeling him grasp her thighs against his hips and thrust up into her heat.

Abby sat up and looked at him. She could feel the full hard length of him coming alive underneath her and knew if she didn't take action now it would all be over before she was able to get her revenge on him.

Taking a hold of Gibbs' hand she guided it with her own into the pocket of her pants, his fingers caressing her thigh before he withdrew the handcuffs. She leaned forward to press a soft lingering kiss on his lips and took the cuffs from him.

"Arms above your head Gunny."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews and alerts...and special thanks to gosgirl who is responsible for me turning this into a series...the encouragement and inspiration in all its forms is greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p>"<em>Arms above your head Gunny."<em>

Chapter 3

Gibbs hesitated but did as she asked. She knew it was important for him to always be in control and to give that up showed the depth of his feelings for her. Abby wanted him to understand that she had the same amount of trust in him, she always had, and that it would never change. "I trust you with my life," she leaned her forehead against his. "I trust you with my heart...I'd never hurt you."

His darkened blue eyes looked back at her with nothing but love. "I know, Abbs."

She slid her hands over the soft fabric of his white t-shirt and up the length of his arms, placing his wrists on either side of one of the short wooden bars that ran vertically across the top of the bed. Hearing the sound of the handcuffs as they locked into place suddenly made everything but Gibbs seem non-existent to her. She wanted to devour him. Taking her time to explore every inch of his body she intended to get him so aroused that he would be pleading with her to let him loose.

Removing herself from him, Abby stood at the foot of the bed. She had been on edge all day, waiting to have him here like this. Her desire had escalated as she'd tried to contain the highly tensed thread of her patience that made her want to just rip his clothes off and have him inside her.

Needing to feel his skin against hers, Abby started by taking his shoes and socks off. She moved his legs apart and hopped back up onto the bed, sitting on one of his legs with her knees either side. Reaching into the opposite pocket of his pants to where the handcuffs had been hidden, she found the knife he always carried on him.

"Abby..." Gibbs warned as she held it up in front of her.

"I'll buy you a new one," she grinned, not wasting any time before she lifted up the edge of his t-shirt, flicked the knife open and sliced through the hem of his shirt. Closing the knife back up again she kneeled over Gibbs and placed it on the bedside table. Seconds later she was gripping the torn piece of material in her hands and ripping it down the middle.

Gibbs' eyes widened as she bent over and took his now exposed nipple into her mouth, her hands splayed out amongst the soft silver hair on his chest. Taking her time, Abby's lips moved across the expanse of his stomach, her tongue darting out to get a better taste of him.

Gibbs started to wriggle his leg between her thighs, trying to create some kind of friction and bring her closer to him. Spurred on by the action, Abby rubbed herself down and against his strong thigh, stopping herself only when she realised she was going too far too soon. She stilled the movement of his leg with both her hands. "Patience Jethro, we've got a long way to go yet," she looked up at him and smirked.

The muscles of his chest and shoulders had tightened because of his raised arms and for a moment Abby just looked at him. She couldn't help but think how Gibbs' body was as perfectly crafted as the table he'd created in the basement, and so masculine that she found herself wanting to touch him everywhere at once.

Returning her attention to his chest, her mouth slowly worked up over his pectorals, taking her time before she once again renewed her familiarity with his shoulders and neck. She could hear Gibbs' ragged breaths when she trailed along and around his collarbones. Her focus narrowed in on the hollow at the base of his neck, her tongue curling into it over and over again when she heard Gibbs groan above her.

Kissing her way back down his side and over his ribs she could see Gibbs' chest rise and fall rapidly with every one of her touches. Each time she caressed him Abby felt her passion for him pool deep in her stomach and centre at the rapidly increasing heat and wetness between her legs. She closed her lips over his belly button several times and then moved lower still, reaching the end of his naked flesh. He tensed underneath her as she slid a bit further down his body and ran her fingers lightly along the skin just above his pants.

Abby moved lower, her body nestled inside his parted legs. Her face hovered over his groin as she pulled on his belt and teasingly undid it. Her gaze returned to his eyes, their stare not faltering as she popped the button on his pants and lightly slid the zipper down. Folding back the sides of the material Abby's attention moved to the boxers that contained the impressive hard length of him. When she leaned forward to press her lips to his silk clad erection his groan echoed throughout the room, the sound of him tugging on the handcuffs just as loud.

"This is a test Special Agent Gibbs...remember you training," she said with an evil grin.

"No training could prepare me for this Abbs..." he grunted between clenched teeth when Abby repeated the gesture on his boxers twice more.

Moving off him Abby stood beside the bed and lifted her hoodie and t-shirt over her head. She could feel Gibbs' hungry eyes watching her, taking in every detail of her pale skin and desperately wanting to touch her. Her pants quickly came off as well, leaving her dressed only in matching black underwear.

"So beautiful, Abby." The lust that clouded his gaze was obvious but it was the tenderness and love that she always saw that cemented in her heart and mind that he really was hers.

Walking alongside the bed she returned her attention to Gibbs and pressed her lips to his. From her standing position and because of the handcuffs she had complete control of the kiss. The longer she drew it out the more heated it became and Abby realised her resolve maybe wasn't as strong as she thought. She'd lost count of the number of times he'd made her climax merely with the ministrations of his skilful lips and tongue, and she knew that she may very well be the one who broke first. Where Gibbs was concerned she'd had to remain restrained for so long and now that they were together she wanted him everywhere, around her, on top of her and inside her.

"Roll over," Abby murmured against his lips.

Gibbs frowned at her. "What are you up to?"

"I'm a scientist Gibbs...gotta take every variable into consideration."

Without waiting for him to start to move she put her hands under his back to help him turn over. The handcuffs and his growing hardness made it a bit more difficult for him but eventually Gibbs was lying on his stomach, his hips slightly raised and his arms stretched tight above him.

Crawling onto the bed she lifted her knee over his back so she was straddling him and pushed the remnants of his t-shirt higher up his arms so her view of him was unobstructed. Broad, well-defined shoulders were stretched out above him to reveal the perfectly toned form of his back. Quietly studying him underneath her, Abby's eyes travelled over his finely chiselled physique. His powerful upper torso narrowed down to a lean waist, the rise and fall of each contour in-between leaving her captivated.

Gibbs' back was something that Abby didn't get to feel her mouth against nearly enough for her liking. Her hands had mapped out every curve, every dip and every muscle and in the heat of passion she had gripped him and raked her nails along the long length of him. But rarely had she let her lips and tongue glide over him. He was as gorgeous from the back as he was from the front and she wanted him to know how much he made her body cry out for him.

Shifting up higher she leaned down to kiss his taut bicep, her mouth level with his ear as she whispered, "I won't ever get enough of you."

Gibbs twisted his head to face her. She could see the longing in his eyes and it made her heart pound uncontrollably in her chest. He could say so much with a look. When words failed him, all he had to do was look at her and she'd understand. Abby smiled at him and lightly pushed back the hair that had fallen over his forehead, feeling a little lost for words herself.

Resuming her attention on his back she trailed her lips over Gibbs' shoulders and made her way towards his spine. Her fingers thread into the short hair on the back of his neck, scraping them through the softness she found. "You feel so good," she sighed against his skin.

Slowly, Abby brushed her lips down the narrow indentation of his spine, her tongue flicking out intermittently as she moved lower. Her eyes drifted closed as she focused on nothing but the taste and feel of him under her mouth. As she absorbed everything about him, her hands spread out on his shoulder blades and moved in unison down over his ribs, her fingers digging lightly into his skin. She whimpered, hearing Gibbs' muffled groans as he buried his face sideways in the pillow.

Moving off him when going any lower would mean putting too much pressure on his groin, Abby slid her hand just a couple of inches into his boxers and let her hand skim over the slight curve of his backside. Bending forward she lightly nipped at the skin at the base of his back with her teeth. Gibbs twitched under her, pushing his ass up as she soothed over the small bite marks with her swollen lips.

Taking her hand out she helped Gibbs roll back over and took hold of his now twisted pants, dragging them down along his hips and legs and letting them drop to the floor. Only his boxers remained in place. Kissing her way up his bare legs Abby moved from one to the other. Her fingers followed the same path as she started at his ankles, moving up over the side of his calves and stopping when she reached his knees. Twisting his legs slightly her tongue swept out to lick behind each of his knees, the kiss that followed moistening the sensitive area.

Continuing upwards she gently slid the bottom of his boxers up his legs, using her mouth to explore his thighs but never once touching him where she knew he wanted it. For endless minutes she slowly and tortuously smothered his inner thighs with her lips, tongue and teeth. Gibbs lightly locked his ankles around her back, trapping her between his legs and securing her head between his thighs. "Abby," he moaned pulling against his restraints.

Deciding to give him a small taste of what he wanted, Abby's fingers sought out the waistband of his boxers again and slid them down just enough to reveal the full length of his hard cock. Holding onto his hips her mouth closed over him. Gibbs thrust himself up off the bed as she swirled her tongue over the tip, her lips gliding further down and taking him deeper into the recesses of her mouth. She could hear him moaning unintelligible words above her and she clamped her thighs together, desperate to hold back the throbbing that was about to be her undoing.

"Abby..." he groaned. "Stop...not like this..."

Gibbs' plea belied the movements of his body as he tried to force his hips up against her hold, but the urgency of his words as her lips continued to encase him made Abby slow her movements. Letting him slide from her mouth she let her tongue linger slowly along him, her eyes gazing up to see him flushed, a fine sheen of sweat forming on his forehead.

Freeing herself from his hold Abby hoisted herself up and climbed along him to sit with her thighs on either side his hips. Reaching behind her she unhooked her bra, quickly discarding it and falling forward so her breasts crushed into his chest. She could feel and hear Gibbs' rapid intake of breaths as she continued to get her fill of him, knowing they were both getting closer to release with every move she made. From the moment he'd walked into her lab that morning it had been building and now they were facing a losing battle. One that she was happy to give in to.

Tilting her head she nestled her face into the crook of his neck and alternated between painstakingly slow brushes of her lips and long languid licks with her tongue over his skin. Gibbs was getting increasingly restless underneath her and she knew once she unlocked the handcuffs he wouldn't waste time in making sure she was ready; her soaked panties were more than enough evidence of that.

Sinuously she began to gyrate her hips against him. The circling motion and the friction of her wetness through her underwear pushed Gibbs to his limit. He arched up erratically, trying to get the release his body craved. "Abby, I need to touch you," he moaned in unison with the motion of her hips and she knew he wasn't going to last much longer. She needed him touching her too.

The instant she had the handcuffs unlocked Gibbs' hands were on her. Gripping onto her waist he flipped the orientation of their bodies so their heads were at the end of the bed. He settled between her legs and ground into her, her single item of clothing preventing the union they both wanted so badly. He struggled out of the ripped t-shirt that hung loosely on his arms, flinging it across the room when he eventually got free of it.

Gibbs lavished her breasts with kisses, his fingers frantically trying to push his boxers down further but not wanting to move away from her. Abby helped him slide them down as far as they would go, desperate for them to be joined. Things had progressed quicker than she'd hoped but right now the ruse she'd set up to enable her to play out one of her fantasies was the last thing on her mind.

Suddenly Gibbs stopped moving and looked into her passion filled green eyes. He looked almost drugged but smiled at her arrogantly, his hand grasping onto the thin piece of underwear that covered her hip. "I'll buy you a new pair," he said repeating some of her earlier words.

Abby's brow furrowed, unsure of what he was getting at. Seconds later Gibbs' fingers ripped the black material keeping her from him into shreds and she finally felt him against her. Abby wasted no time in hooking her ankles under his backside and tilting her pelvis, urging him to enter her. Their gazes locked and Gibbs slid his length achingly slow back and forth along her sensitized flesh, making her gasp.

Finally, after waiting all day Gibbs eased inside her. Abby's lips parted, her head falling back as he penetrated her. She thrust up against him, her hand skimming through his hair to pull his mouth down to hers. Leisurely and tenderly she drew the kiss out as long as she could before the need for oxygen and the need to have him moving inside her overcame her ability to continue.

"I love you...so much," she panted against his mouth.

Gibbs put his all his weight on his hands beside her shoulders. "Love you too, Abbs."

Given the near frantic state of their bodies their movements were unhurried to begin with. Gibbs' slow strokes keeping her teetering on the edge. She wanted him to go faster but she also wanted to prolong the feeling of him being buried in her. Abby arched her back off the bed and shifted her legs higher up his back, the changed angle enough to make Gibbs increase the speed of his thrusts and slip further in. As the momentum of their bodies became needier with each plunge of him inside her, Abby's low moans transformed into frenzied groans of desire.

Even though he was as deep as he could be it wasn't enough. She gripped onto his backside and continued to match his thrusts, her eager lips still seeking out his between her erratic cries. Gibbs filled her so completely, the steady throb of him inside her forcing Abby's internal muscles to clasp tightly around him each time he pounded into her. She couldn't hold on much longer but she wanted them to come together. She wanted to hear him groan out her name as he thrust into her for a final time, her body holding him in the most intimate way possible.

"Gibbs..." she begged as he continued to drive into her, his laboured breathing hot against her skin. "Let go..."

She felt the muscles in his back start to tense and he moved his face back to look at her. Grinding up into him Abby felt him piston his hips against her harder and faster, his eyes closing as he stroked into her one last time. The pleasure filled cry that burst from his throat sent her over the edge, their combined screams of release rattling through her entire body as she pulsed around him and Gibbs emptied himself inside her.

He collapsed beside her and Abby shifted into his arms. As her body started its slow process of calming down she smiled contentedly. They had waited all day, and it had been more than worth the wait.

"God, Abbs..." Gibbs sighed, trying to suck air into his lungs. "You're gonna be the death of me."

She chuckled lightly and snuggled into his side, her head lying on his shoulder. "I think it's safe to say your training has served you well."

"That mean I passed the test?" Gibbs asked, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead.

"I missed a few spots so we might have to do a retrial."

Gibbs sat them up and they scooted their bodies around so they lay in the bed the right way, his head resting on the pillow while Abby returned to her previous position in his arms. He tried to flex the joints in his upper body, wincing as the action caused the muscles in his shoulders, chest and arms to tighten. "Hope I don't have to take aim at anything tomorrow...my shot is gonna be way off."

Abby started to massage his chest, her gentle touches soothing him. "Well now that everybody knows about us you won't need to try and explain...I'm sure by now Tony has told everyone in the building what I intended to do with you and those handcuffs."

She laughed at the look of horror on his face. "I'm gonna have to put a gag order on him," Gibbs grumbled.

"The novelty will wear off in a couple of days...or weeks...or months...you should probably be prepared to end up with a sore hand from the number of headslaps you'll have to dish out." She kissed his shoulder, offering him reassurance. "We'll be okay."

"Doesn't matter what anyone says or does," he said sleepily, rolling them over so he was spooned against her back. "Won't let anything take you away from me."

Abby smiled and closed her eyes, cuddling into him and pulling his arms tighter around her. She breathed in deeply, letting his scent overcome her like she had done earlier that morning wrapped up in the sheets. This time, Gibbs was here with her, his body warm and his devotion to her unrelenting. It didn't matter who knew about them or what they thought, in the end all that mattered was each other.

The End.


End file.
